Little Baby Sorrento
by Grabbergirl
Summary: This is based off a strange thought I had once, Clemont and Bonnie having a baby brother. So I thought "this must be written as a fanfic" so I wrote it. I thought it would be even cuter if he joined Ash and his friends on their journey.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Sorrento

Ash and his friends are heading to Lumiose City so Ash can get his fifth gym badge, "So Clemont your dad is Blaziken Mask?" asks Serena. "Yes Serena" says Clemont. They arrive at Lumiose City, a woman who looks just like Clemont dressed up as a scientist is walking in the streets. "Clemont, Bonnie" she says. "Mom?" says Clemont, Clemont's mother worked in a lab in a small town close to Snowbelle City, and those are one of the only times she's home, as of she's rarely home. "She's having a baby!" cries Bonnie, noticing her pregnant stomach, which is looking to be nine months pregnant. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, my name is Verna and I am Clemont and Bonnie's mother" she says. "Mom these our friends, Ash and Serena" says Bonnie. "Oh my little babies! Their growing up! Oh Clemont your finally friends with a boy, oh my gosh, I remembered when you were only playing with girls" says Verna. Clemont hugs his mother, "Mom, I'm out on a journey with them so I can be courageous" says Clemont.

"Oh Clemont, you've always lacked that, I'm glad you noticed, you were a poor cowardly little boy, but look you now, your courageous young man, mommy is so proud of you" she says. Clemont was very embarrassed, he felt uncomfortable hearing his mother talking about as if he were a baby. "Mom I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a teenager now" he says. "But you're always gonna be my little baby no matter how old you get" she says. "I never get to see you two, oh Clemont and Bonnie go home for a little, and I've got a surprise for you". "What is it? What is it?" asks Bonnie. "You'll see" says Verna. They walk into Clemont's house, he walks into his room, it's all clean, got a new paint, and he finally has his own bed. At first Clemont was mad because his mother rearranged his room but he loved it. Even she cleaned up Bonnie's room.

"Thanks for cleaning my room, mom" says Clemont. "You're welcome, Clemont" she says. Even she made Clemont's favorite dish for lunch, croquettes and vegetables. Ash and his friends eat. "Uh mom, when are you due?" asks Clemont. "Oh you're going have a lovely new baby brother today" she says. "A baby brother?" says Bonnie joyfully. "Yes" she says, rubbing her stomach. "Mom how is it like working in Vanillice Town and Snowbelle City?" asks Bonnie. "I heard it's cold and snowy there" says Serena. "It is cold and it snows there but I handle the weather very well, the lab I work in is heated and I live a nice warm house in Snowbelle City, Clemont, Bonnie you're going to love it there. Even the gym leader, Wulfric is a very nice man but I'm frequently visited by his niece, Morana, she is a pretty mean girl but she seems to like me" she says.

"I know her, she battled Cilan" says Ash. "Verna, why did you decide to come home?" asks Serena. "Well I couldn't work because of my pregnancy so I will be home for a few days" she says. "Mom so you're having me take care of my future baby brother like how I'm taking care of Bonnie?" asks Clemont. "Yes" she says. "Clemont you've always loved little babies, but I don't know how your able to invent while taking care of them" she says. "Well I do, but I found out the secret is to occupy them it's easier when they can't crawl yet because they will start getting into things while I invent" he says.

"I never knew Clemont could do that" says Ash. "My brother used to take care of babies until he became a gym leader" says Bonnie. "Clemont just loved this one little baby" says Verna, a flashback of Clemont cradling a brown-haired baby girl was shown, "she was always with him at the daycare". "I did love her but I took care of the other babies equally" Clemont says. "I'm so happy I'll be getting a baby brother" he says. Soon Clemont challenges Ash to a gym battle; he uses Heliolisk while Ash uses Froakie. Ash receives the thunder badge. Then Clemont remembers that his mother is in the pokémon center, "Let's go visit my mother, she probably already had my baby brother" says Clemont. "I want to see the baby!" says Bonnie. "Okay" says Clemont. It is cold and rainy outside, "its cold and rainy" says Clemont. "Pika pika" says Pikachu. Clemont, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie put on jackets. Clemont and Bonnie share an umbrella while Serena and Ash share one too. They go into the Pokémon center; they go into a room where they see Verna sitting up in a bed cradling a small baby boy in her arms, he looked exactly like Clemont only the his hair was a little shorter, and a small thunderbolt ahoge, not as noticeable as Clemont's, brown eyes like Limone, and a slightly darker skin.

"Clemont, Bonnie I have someone who would like to meet you" says Verna. Clemont and Bonnie walk closer to the bed, "Hi my name is Clemont, and I'm your big brother" says Clemont in a soft, gentle voice while tickling his baby brother's chin. "May I see the baby?" cries Bonnie. "Shh..." says Clemont. "You wouldn't want to startle him", he picks Bonnie up, "Hi my name is Bonnie, and I'm your big sister" says Bonnie. "Mom what is his name?" asks Clemont. "We hadn't named him yet, would you like to name him, Clemont?" she says. "Sure" says Clemont. Clemont thinks, "Hmm…. I would like to name him Sorrento" he says. "I love that name Clemont" says Verna. "Nice to meet you Sorrento" says Ash. "You're a cute little baby" says Serena. After visiting the newborn infant, they have dinner. Then they go to Clemont's house for the night to get ready for bed. Clemont discovers that not only mother remodeled his room, she also cleaned his clothes, his pajamas smelled fresh, he puts them on.

They go to bed and Clemont sleeps in his new bed while Ash sleeps on the couch. Clemont wakes up very early, as usual. He showers, puts a fresh pair of underpants, and he brushes his teeth. He only puts on his dark blue pants. He walks down stairs and he's surprised to see his mother in a lavender sweater and black pants as she's cradling Sorrento her in arms. "Good morning mom, I wasn't expecting to be home from the Pokémon Center so early" he says. "Nurse Joy let me bring the baby home this morning" she says. She hands Clemont the newly born infant. Clemont sits in the rocking chair and he rocks in the rocking chair, while cradling Sorrento. Soon Clemont puts on his undershirt and slippers. He feeds Sorrento a bottle of milk. Bonnie, Serena, and Ash wake up, they have breakfast. "I'm going back to work tomorrow" says Verna. "Mom what about Sorrento?" asks Clemont. "How would you like to have a baby on your travels?" she asks. "I would love to have my baby brother with us!" says Bonnie. "Having siblings sure is nice" says Ash. "I would, I'll take care of him and Bonnie for you and dad, you go back to Snowbelle City and work" says Clemont. Soon Clemont is in his jumpsuit; Verna gives Clemont a diaper bag, a laundry basket, and stroller, which goes in his backpack. She bids her children goodbye and they go off. Clemont now has Bonnie and his new baby brother with him to care for.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorrento on the journey

They are in the forest; Ash's stomach growls, "Serena maybe we can have some lunch" says Ash. "Okay Ash, I'll make you guys lunch" says Serena. "Now where's Bonnie?" asks Clemont. He finds Bonnie with some pokémon, "Bonnie you're all dirty, you need to take a bath" says Clemont. "But I want to play with the Pokémon!" cries Bonnie. "Dedenne" says Dedenne. "Come on, Bonnie!" says Clemont. "But Clemont you watch me bathe" says Bonnie. "I'm just making sure you wash certain parts of your body" says Clemont. He gets her and walks over to a body of water. Clemont sits on a rock on the edge; he takes off his shoes and socks and soaks his bare feet in the water, Bonnie is already nude and washing her body. On occasion Clemont will put Sorrento in the laundry basket as he helps Bonnie wash under her arms and her hair.

After Bonnie's bath he puts his shoes and socks back on, then dries Bonnie and Bonnie gets dressed then Clemont puts her hair clips back in her hair. Then they have lunch. "Bonnie is always in the funniest places to play with pokémon" says Clemont, taking a bite. "Where's Sorrento?" asks Ash, "Pika pi" says Pikachu. "He's in the stroller next to me" says Clemont. Ash looks down in the stroller and sees the little baby boy in there. "Oh hi Sorrento, too bad you can't eat Serena's food" says Ash. "I can't eat and hold him at the same time so he's in his stroller" says Clemont. After lunch their walking again, "I'm lucky you can't run off like your big sister" says Clemont. A little baby is easier for Clemont to handle than his little sister but he loved them both very much. Ash and Serena didn't mind him around and Bonnie loved him. Having a baby in Clemont's arms relaxed him and made him feel warm. Even Ash and Serena are opening up to him more.

Clemont lets Sorrento suck on his fingers. "Are Clemont's fingers good Sorrento?" asks Bonnie. Clemont laughs, "No, Bonnie, sucking soothes babies" says Clemont. "Maybe when I hold him he can suck on my fingers" says Serena. "You can't hold him yet, Serena. I'd rather wait until he's strong enough to hold his own head" says Clemont. "That's how long it took until mom and dad would let me hold me hold Bonnie", a flashback of a young Clemont sitting the couch, holding a baby Bonnie in his while Verna and Limone supervise him was shown. "So that's when I can hold him?" asks Bonnie. "Yes" says Clemont. "You will still have to extra careful because little babies are so delicate" says Clemont. "Pika pika" says Pikachu. "I never knew Clemont knew so much about babies" says Ash. They look at Sorrento.

"He sure is cute" says Serena. But a smell draws them away. "I never knew a little cute thing could smell that bad" says Bonnie, holding her nose. "What's that smell?" asks Ash. "Maybe it's time to change Sorrento's diaper" says Clemont. "Pikachu" says Pikachu. Soon Clemont is sitting cross legged on the ground with Sorrento lying on top of his backpack, which is covered with a diaper pad. They watch Clemont undress the infant as he performs this task; he hums a happy tune as he changes his baby brother's diaper. Soon Sorrento is in a nice, fresh, clean diaper as Clemont holds him as he looks down at him smiling. "Do you feel better now?" asks Clemont, he got no response but he could tell Sorrento was satisfied. "Now that Sorrento's clean, let's continue on with the journey" says Ash. "Alright" says Clemont. They walk along their path while Clemont holds the little infant in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Several weeks have past and Ash and his friends are nearing to the Lavarre Gym, but they have a little surprise waiting for them. Sorrento is laying on his stomach on Clemont's backpack, and Sorrento trying to lift his head up. Clemont was scared at first but he knew Sorrento is starting to gain strength. Eventually, Sorrento rolls over and sits up on his big brother's backpack. He looks at his big brother's face, "You've been trying all morning and you finally did it" says Clemont. Sorrento is proud of himself even after all the struggling he's been through all morning. "He never gave up, didn't he?" says Ash. "You're never too young to start" says Serena. "Can I hold him now, big brother?" asks Bonnie. "Sure" says Clemont. Bonnie sits on a tree stump while Clemont hands her the infant. Bonnie holds him while Clemont supervises her. Ash and Serena also held Sorrento too. "He looks very proud" says Serena. "He's been trying to sit up like this all morning and he finally did it so he's a proud little baby" says Clemont.

Sorrento went back to Clemont; He discovered his big brother's backpack has buttons, He coos happily as he presses the buttons on Clemont's backpack. "No Sorrento, the Clemontic gear is not a toy" he says. He grabs him, "We have toys for you, mom has toys in your diaper bag" says Clemont. "What are you going to do with him, I don't want him grabbing my hat" says Ash. "He's just a little baby learning about his world and he doesn't know what are toys and what's not a toy" says Clemont. "We can't have him play with things" says Bonnie. "Dedenne" says Dedenne. Soon Sorrento is sitting in a baby carrier, playing with his toys: plush toys of the Kalos starters, Dedenne, Helolisk, soft balls with the color of a pokéball, and a plastic Klefki and Ash, Serena, and Clemont's pokémon: Froakie, Chespin, Fennekin, Pikachu, Bunnelby, Fletchling, and Dedenne. He seemed so happy to play with his toys and his friends' and big brother's pokémon. A wild Minncino and Skitty arrive too. Ash is reminded of Bianca's Minncino. "Hmm well I could use a cleaning Pokémon" says Clemont. And Serena wants to catch Skitty. "Oh it's so cute" cries Bonnie. Minncino starts cleaning Clemont's shoes, Sorrento watches while giggling. After battling Minncino with Chespin, Clemont gets Minncino and Serena gets Skitty. Clemont then discovers that Minncino likes to clean his shoes.

So Clemont is soon barefooted while he lets Minncino clean his socks and shoes while he lets Sorrento play with his bare feet. And Serena pets her new Skitty while Bonnie plays with it. Soon Clemont has nice clean shoes then he puts his shoes and socks back on. They continue on their journey with their new pokémon and Clemont and Bonnie's new baby brother, Sorrento.


End file.
